Operation Mistletoe
by graceasaur
Summary: A mission gone wrong causes Lucy to become one of Fairy Tail's busty barmaids. A certain lightning dragonslayer has his eye on her- and the guild's getting impatient with waiting for them to get it together. Two meddling matchmakers come up with a plan- they call it; Operation Mistletoe. [LaLu fluff! Oneshot/Twoshot if wanted]


**A Fairy Tail Christmas!**

_Merry Christmas guys! I've made this as a present for you and I hope you like it!_

* * *

**No One's P.O.V:**

The dim winter sunlight streams into the stellar mage's room, earning a groan and cursing, as she covers her eyes with a pillow.

"So not ready for today..."

It's Christmas Day, and sure, Lucy has all of her presents ready- But Mira's making her wear a ridiculous outfit for bartending. You see, Lucy was injured last month on a solo mission, when a rouge mage caught her off guard. She has a scar from the bottom of her left eye, running straight down that side of her face, and stopping at the middle of her cheek. Due to her vision impairment as it is healing, she's taken up bartending with Mira- That is, after she was done sulking in her apartment for a day, wondering how to hide her scar from everyone, so they wouldn't get worried or freak out- and especially her crush. Laxus Dreyar. It suprised her, that after she told Mira, she hasn't spilled her secret. Probably because Lucy knows that she has the hots for Freed. And after realizing she was being stupid, here she is, on Christmas Day.

She gets up, sliding out from under the warm sheets. She looks at the clock, her eyes sill adjusting to the light.

"Six eighty? Six. Thirty. Six thirty! I'm going to be late!"

Walking up to her closet, she opens it and stares at the very bane of her existence at the moment.

It's a ridiculously short red dress, with long sleeves. A bow stuck on the front of the collar has two little white pom-poms on either end of the piece of string. The ends of her sleeves and bottom of the skirt is lined with white fuzz.

"This thing is so embarrassing!" She whines. "But... At least I'll look cute...! _Ish_..."

Going to the bathroom, she curls her newly-dyed hair, starting out golden-blonde at the top, and fading to platinum blonde. Going to grab her dress, she sighs in resentment. There's _no _way getting out of this. After the dress is on, she slides on her usual, black thigh-high boots & finishes off the outfit with a Santa-hat. She grabs a white belt, and straps her keys on it, and then grabs a snow white cloak, doing up the silver button in the front- holding it together. Leaving the hood down, she looks in the mirror. _'I look like Santa in a cape... But a good looking one at that...' _Satisfied with her looks, she summons Plue.

"Ready to go to work Plue?"

"Puuun Puuun!" He shivers, and dances around. Lucy laughs and picks him up. Mira asked if Plue could hang out, since he looks like a snowman- And Lucy happily agreed. She opens the door, being greeted by the pleasant snowy scenery. Magnolia is beautiful when it's snowed, and Lucy knows that from experience. However, it can be _absolutely freezing _when it wants. She begins walking along the side of the river, to the guildhall- and is hoping to catch the eye of a certain dragonslayer today.

**~Timeskip, The Guildhall, No one's P.O.V~**

A _very_ grumpy Laxus Dreyar, is sitting in his office, in front of a huge stack of documents. And he has to read _all_ of them. The old man wakes him at an ungodly time- just to make him work! On Christmas!

"Stupid old man..." He growls. But at least, he can see blondie wearing some ridiculous outfit for bartending. He knows without a doubt that the old man is going to make her and Mira wear something revealing, and get Mira to talk blondie into it. He always does that, every chance he can get. He has developed some feelings for her, but hasn't taken much notice of them. The rest of the Raijin tribe has though.

He's brought back from daydreaming from a squeal from Mira. _'What the hell is the demon going on about now...'_

"You look ADORABLE Lucy!" Blondie? Now he's interested. He walks out, and onto the balcony, to be greeted by the sight of a blushing Lucy and squealing Mira- both wearing ridiculously _sexy_ Santa outfits, but blondie still has her cloak on. She's also holding that snowman thing... Blue was it? Yes he's a perv, and he blames his Gramps for it. After she's hung up the white garment, they run to the kitchen, with blondie's skirt bouncing with each step. He hears chuckling, and turns to see the old man himself.

"Whaddaya want gramps?"

"So you have the hots for Lucy?~" He sings in a heavily amused voice. The thunder god recoils at the sudden suggestion- before scowling at the little man, in his "Santa's Elf" costume.

"What in the HELL would make you think that?" He growls.

"Well my boy," He snickers. "you're bluuuushingggg~" A goofy grin appears on his face as he daydreams about great-grandchildren. Cursing 'the old geezer' as he calls him, the younger mage storms back into his office.

* * *

It's now 9 at the guildhall, and everyone's having a good time!

Levy and Pantherlily, both wearing Santa-hats, are sitting with a _very _pissed Gajeel- who's wearing a Santa-hat against his will. He's slumped in his chair, cursing the day this 'stupid' holiday was invented. That's of course, before his food is brought to him by Lucy. He loves the iron that she brings him- because it's always sweeter than the usual.

"Thanks Bunny-Girl. How'd Mira talk you into wearing that?" He grins at her.

"The usual threats..." She huffs.

"Gihihi! Glad I'm not a bartender!" Scowling at the overly-giddy dragon slayer, she runs back to the kitchen to get a certain someone's fire-chicken- but not before she mutters "Metal-face..." earning a 'Hey!' from him.

Erza is enjoying her christmassy (A/N: Not a word- but just roll with it :D) strawberry cake, watching Gray and Natsu fight about who looks more ridiculous. It's Either Natsu, with his old, ratty Santa-hat, or Gray with antlers and the tip of his nose painted red.

"Gway, yph cwths." Erza says with a mouthful of cake. (Translation, but it's not like it's needed: "Gray, your clothes.")

"When did that happen?!" He yells, glancing at himself, in only his boxers, before running off to find his pants and shirt- Natsu chasing after him. But, Natsu's stopped by an annoyed Lucy.

"Natsu... No fighting today! I don't want anyone getting hurt got it?" One hand on her hip, the other holding a plate of fire chicken. The pom-pom on her Santa-hat flops around as she tilts her head to the side, but still has a stern expression on her face- her scar adding to the demonic look she's giving him.

"A-aye!" He says as he saluts her.

"Good," she says in a sickly sweet tone. "Now, here's some fire chicken- IF... You don't fight! Otherwise... Yeah. I'll leave that threat unfinished."

"Sure!" He cheers, grabbing the plate and making a beeline for Erza's table. _'He's not keeping that promise is he...?' _Lucy sighs as she walks behind the bar, to join Mira. She rests her elbows on the counter, and her chin on her hands- mimicking the takeover mage.

"So..." Mira says, with a sly smile on her face. "Looking for a certain dragonslayer?" Lucy coughs and blushes.

"N-no!" She protests. "I'm making sure Natsu doesn't torch the bar like last time!"

"Hmm... Good point..." She says. The bar had been scorched in a fight so it's been repainted by the two girls. "But- I wouldn't be surprised if someone had their eye on you..."

Meanwhile, at the Thunder God's table, Laxus is sitting alone, as Evergreen has without a doubt slept in, and Bixlow and Freed have gone to visit family. He sat there amused as Lucy yelled at Natsu and now he's just watching the guild- and all the morons in it. When he saw blondie moping around for the first time after Team Natsu's 'mission gone wrong'- and with the way they said it, you would've thought blondie lost a leg or something- he was shocked to discover a scar marring her face- but, in his eyes, she looked hotter. And more badass. So now here he is, looking for her.

"Looking for a certain blonde?" Laxus turns to see Evergreen, in her usual green dress with a green Santa-hat holding two hot chocolates. She places one in front of him. Even though he is, as if he'd tell _Ever _of all people. She's just as bad as Demon-Woman!

"No..." He says, looking at the hot-chocolate in his hands.

"Sure, sure..." She says, not believing a word of it. "Let's hope that you grow some balls so you can tell her how you feel!"

"Who feels what? About who?~" Mira pops up beside Evergreen, scaring the life out of both the mages. "Spill it Evergreen."

"Well, Laxus has his eye on a certain blo-"

"Ever..." Laxus says in a menacing tone. Mira gasps.

"You mean...?" Evergreen nods. Mira squeals and jumps around, hearts in her eyes. "Perfect! Evergreen! Come on! We've got a Christmas Miracle to make!"

"Just great..." Laxus mutters, left in the two female's wake. "What the hell are they planning..."

* * *

Lucy's wiping down a mug, as she listens to Cana talking to her barrel, and telling it how much 'She loves him'. She holds back a giggle, and makes a mental note to get an infirmary bed ready for the heavy drinker- as she's not going to be able to get home, let alone walk.

"Luucyy~" Mira sings, popping up out of nowhere.

"Eep! Mou~ Mira don't scare me like that!"

The barmaid just giggles. "Can you take over the drink orders? I'll clean the glasses."

"Sure." The blonde says, smiling as she made her way to the kitchen, grabbing another barrel for Cana, now flailing around yelling about booze. _'Man, if she's this drunk- how much has she drank already? It's only a little past 9?!'_ She makes her way over, carrying the barrel on her right shoulder.

"Here, Cana." She says, putting the barrel on the table with a loud 'thump'. The card mage looks up, and squeals, before scooping up her new barrel- flashing a drunken smile Lucy's way. She smiles back, and skips back to the bar.

Mira smirks as she watches the two blondes. Laxus is heading over to the bar, while Lucy is running around- mugs in hand, for the other guild members.

"Need a hand?" She walks up to the stellar mage, 2 mugs in each hand.

"Yes!" She exclaims, handing her the 4 mugs. "These are for Macao and Wakaba." Mira nods and walks off, as Lucy takes over drying glasses.

"Hey blondie," Lucy turns to Laxus, taking a seat at the bar. "Can I get a drink?"

"You're blonde too but, sure." She smiles before grabbing a mug and walking over to the taps. "Here ya go." She says, putting the mug down in front of him.

"Thanks..." He mutters.

"Why are you in such a bad mood? On Christmas?" She questions, tilting her head to the side.

"Gramps is making me work. _On Christmas_." He gumbled before he took a swig of the beer.

"At least you don't have to wear a ridiculous outfit!" She huffs, grabbing a new glass to wipe down. She cocks her head to the side when he starts chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"I wouldn't say that," He starts before leaning to whisper in her ear. "I like it." As he pulls away, Lucy turns beet red. He smirks. "Thanks for the drink, blondie."

As soon as Mira and Evergreen see that exchange, they rush to Lucy immediately- who is redder than Erza's hair.

"What happened Lucy?" Mira asks.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

"U-um.. Etto... I was complaining about this outfit..." Mira and Evergreen nod in encouragement. "And he said he liked it..." They both squeal and hug the stellar mage.

What Lucy doesn't know though, is that Mira and Evergreen share a look, and are putting their plan in action.

* * *

The Christmas day celebrations are in full swing. Everyone's singing, dancing, and drinking like there's no tomorrow. Mira's cleaning glasses and watching Plue dance while Lucy is going around handing out gingerbread, and Evergreen is waiting to put their plan into action. What's their plan? It's simple;

Get Lucy and Laxus under the mistletoe.

Evergeen has even gotten Freed and Bixlow to come to the guild to help with the plan. They're tired of their leader not doing anything, and being practically as dense as Natsu. They both like each other, and everyone's tired of waiting for them to get it together.

Cana has gotten wind of the plan, and is drunkenly stumbling around- taking bets for how it's all going to go down. Now, everyone except Laxus and Lucy is in on the plan somehow.

The Raijinshuu notice Laxus heading to the bar again, and put their plan into action. Evergreen nods at Macao, to start the plan.

"Hey Lucy!" The busty blonde turns around, tray in one hand. "Can we have s'more gingerbread?"

"Sure!" She starts to walk over to his table, passing in front of Laxus.

"MISTLETOE!" Mira screams from the bar. The two blondes freeze, and look up. Sure enough, there's a mistletoe hanging there.

_'Just my fucking luck...' _Lucy thinks as her face heats up. She turns to Laxus, who's still processing the mistletoe above them.

The whole guild holds their breath, especially Cana- because if they don't hook up, she owes Macao 5,000 Jewel. ($50 USD according to the wiki)

He leans down, and pulls her into a searing kiss. Her eyes widen before she closes them, and leans in. The tray clatters to the ground as she wraps her arms around his neck.

The guild is deathly silent, before it breaks into cheers. Macao curses and throws 5,000 Jewel at Cana. Mira and Evergreen have mini-meltdowns on the floor, and the rest are celebrating for the new couple.

The two break away from the kiss, but their foreheads are still touching.

"Merry Christmas... Lucy."

* * *

_Dawww... LaLu fluff... Always good for the feels and soul- Hehe. Don't forget to vote for which story I'm going to write after 'Shadows'! It'll be there until the second last chapter- so every vote counts!_

_Merry Christmas Everybody! Hope you enjoyed this little present~ I'm posting this on Christmas Eve because I'll be too busy playing with my new stuff! Like The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds! (Don't tell my parents I know though!) Hehe._

_On Boxing Day- or "Damn I wish it was Christmas again" Day, I'll be hitting the shops and gettin all the good deals- so the next chappie for 'Shadows' will be posted the day after Boxing Day. Don't hurt me!_

_Seeya later~_


End file.
